My take on Brenda and Dylan's last moment together
by love2loveu38 R5Family
Summary: This is the last moment Brenda and Dylan spend together before she leaves for London and to clear the air between them both so they can move on from the past .I don't own any of the names credit goes to the writers and producers of Beverly Hills 90210.


**My take on Brenda and Dylan's last moment together. **

**This is the last moment Brenda and Dylan spend together before she leaves for London and to clear the air between them both so they can move on from the past .I don't own any of the names credit goes to the writers and producers of Beverly Hills 90210.**

Brenda was feeling like she needed to talk to someone but she didn't want to go to Donna's house because it was late so she knew one person who would still be up at this time of night. Mom is going out for a little while alright be careful honey Cindy tells Brenda.

**Brenda's Thoughts before pulling into Dylan's driveway.**

On the way to Dylan's Brenda wasn't sure how she was going to go about telling Dylan that she stills loves him and never stopped because none of her relationships have not been the same because she didn't love them like she loved Dylan and that no one can have her heart because Dylan McKay will always have it. Brenda can remember how much Dylan has hurt her in the past and cheated on her with Kelly but enough time has passed were she forgave him. Brenda finally pulled into Dylan's drive way and turned the car off and got out and walked to the door and knocked and when Dylan came to the door.

Brenda what you doing here is everything alright Dylan asked. Can we talked Dylan if you have time to talk Brenda asked. Sure that's fine come on in. So what's up Bren, Well I am not sure where to start, How you start from the begin Bren. Alright Dylan what I came here for is because I wanted to tell you that I miss you and I need you and I never stopped loving you and I can't seem to keep a relationship because am still in love with you and it hurts because when I see you with Kelly my heart just breaks because I don't know what happen to us and why everything fallen apart when I went to Paris with Donna and then when we got back you lied to me for months instead of telling me the truth about you and Kelly . with tears running down her face she continues , Dylan I gave you my heart and soul and what you and Kelly did to me was unforgiving able and I just wanted to get the truth and get closer.

Dylan says something please said Brenda. Bren I am just stun that you finally told me how you really fault after all these years even when you told me that there was nothing wrong I knew you better and that there was something wrong but I didn't want to make you tell me so I left you alone and when we graduation from high school and you went to college out of state and I was on my trip with Kelly I knew you were doing that because you didn't want to be around us because it hurt too much to be around me and Kelly. But when I was on my trip I called you to wish you luck but never got you .so when I got back to LA and went to visit Brandon they said you had left the week before and I knew then that you would never talk to me again , until you can came after dropping out of college and we talked at the peach pit and went fishing I knew that I still had feeling for you and when we looked at each other like we used to I wanted you than but I knew that it would never happen . Because of one fact is that you could not trust me and I know you better than everyone that you are good as your word. Brenda I know that I have to make this right before you leave for London because when you leave I want to know that my heart is clear from all the hurt that I have cause you and you have every right to know the whole truth about that summer because I owe you that much. But before I get into that would you like a coke or something to drink Dylan asked. Yea I will take a diet coke if you have that. Yea I get it for you than I will finish with what I need to tell you. Here you go Brenda, thank you. Okay well let me get this over with before I won't be able to do this .how me and Kelly started things out is when you left that night I was at the beach club and I was sitting there thinking and Kelly came by to talk to me about what was wrong and I was telling her that I wasn't sure how I would make it through this with you being gone but I knew that we needed a break from each other because things were getting really hard for both us fighting and not only with each other but with your father not wanting us to be together which I really don't blame him now because he was only protecting you from being hurt by me , Brenda don't get me wrong I love you with everything I have but when Kelly asked me out to dinner that night I knew right there things would not be the same between us we talked and then she kissed me and I really to be honest liked it .

Wait a minute Dylan Brenda said with tears in her eyes you like it but yet you made me believe that you didn't like Kelly because she wanted you when we first started dating and you knew than about how she fault and from what you are saying to me you fault the same way for her as well . Wait Bren that is not what am saying yea you are Dylan for once in your life be honest with yourself than why date me for to make her want you more so that way she can do everything in her will power to make it where she can have you. Brenda let me get the rest of this out before you get up and leave because I know that is what you're thinking about doing right now. Dylan this was a mistake coming here Brenda got up and started for the door and she turn around when Dylan grabbed her arm let me go Dylan . No Bren we need to talk this out because if we don't thing will never be said. Okay but one question did you EVER LOVE ME or was that a lie and a cover up? No Brenda I did love you I Do love you I never stopped why do you think that am hurting right now because I know this have to be done before we can move on if you even want to move on from this. Dylan I have heard enough and I understand that you have history with me and nothing is going to change that fact that you have cheated on me with my ex best friend and still with her so I want to say that I will miss you and thank you for being with me for as long as you did and I will never stop loving you because you were my high school sweetheart and my first true love.

Bren please don't go I want you to stay with me I want to spend more time with you before you leave because there is one thing you should know I broke up with Kelly because we were fighting all the time because of my new family and I was being taken away from her and she didn't like it when I told her at your play party back stage that Erica has always wanted a big sister and she was with you and I also told her that I never loved her because my heart belongs to you Brenda Walsh and my soul belongs to you always have . Really Dylan I know that you love me I am not questioning that what am questioning is why would you hurt me like that if you really love me and tell everyone that Kelly is your soul mate?

Because I knew I would never get you back Bren and I guess I wanted to hurt myself as well because with you Bren you saved me and you were there for me no matter what you were doing standing up to our father for me , with Kelly it was nothing like that it was more like we were both using each other and she once told me she wanted everything you had and that means me as well and I just let her suck me into it and I to be honest Bren I was scared of our feelings I had for you because I was so close to you that I didn't know how to handle it. Dylan did it ever cross your mind that is how I was feeling for you and I didn't know how to handle it but I was willing to work through it with you because I wanted you forever and no one else because I fault safe with you and I knew that if you could keep me safe I had nothing to lose. Bren am glad we got to talk about this you have no idea how much this has been on my shoulder and now that you know everything is it possible that we can move on from here and there is one question I do have to ask you is there any way you can ever forgive me? Dylan yes I can forgive you because of the fact is that I would like us to be close friends Dylan you are my best friend and I love you and that won't ever change Brenda says with tears running down her face. Dylan leaned over to were Brenda was and gave her a hug and when they looked into each other's eyes they both leaned in to lips to each other and there kiss lasted a for minutes and they both pulled a part Dylan we shouldn't be doing this Brenda said. Why not Bren I need you and I know you need me yes I do than will you stay with me tonight please I just want to hold you and lay with you if that is alright. Yes Dylan I will stay first let me call my mom first and let her know am not coming home tonight alright. Brenda picked her cell up and dialed her house. Hello mom I won't be home tonight am staying at Dylan's tonight we are trying to work things out and I didn't want you worrying, Okay honey will I see you in the morning Cindy asked, Yes mom I will see you in the morning sometime or when I get up. Okay honey I love you. I love you to mom. Cindy who was that says Jim. That was Brenda she wanted to let me know she is not coming home tonight she is staying at Dylan's so that they can work things out says Cindy to her husband. Honey I really hope they work things out because those to kids do belong together they have been through so much together, yea they have.

Dylan where you at? AM back here Bren how it go with your mom and dad well mom answered the phone and she didn't even say anything when I don't told I was staying with you I really think that they knew where I was going tonight and I wouldn't be home as well Brenda stated. Okay so what would you like to do now we can eat something or we can talk so more? I think that we should get everything out in the open so that way we can figure out where to go from here. But am getting hungry so how about I buy us some pizza Dylan than we can get back to talking again what you think about that Brenda said.

That sounds fine Bren but am not letting you buy our food I can cover it because I know with you leaving soon you will need to save the money to go to London with, So what kind of pizza you want this time the same like we always have or something else Dylan asked. The same like we have gotten before alright let me call now before they get ready to close. Okay the pizza is order it will be here 20 minutes so Bren I would like to ask you something I know that this may be painful for you to answer me but it is something I have been wondering about Dylan said . Alright Dylan what is your question you want to ask me about. Brenda I know that when we were in high school and we broke up and you saw me with Kelly why did you not tell me that you were pregnant and that you lost the baby because I knew that we had the pregnant scare but when we slept together that last time without being project Dylan asked. How did you find out about me being pregnant in the first place because no one knew I was I went to the doctor by myself Brenda asked. Well that day I knew something was wrong and so overheard you on the phone at lunch when someone called said that you had lost the baby and you had tears in your eyes and left school that day and went to the doctor and so when you left the doctor's office called me because you still had me on your paper work and they needed you to come in and I asked what was going on and they told me everything Bren. I just wish you would have come to me and told me I could have been there for you and tried to help you if I had known. Dylan I did call you but Kelly answered and said that you didn't want to talk to me and asked me why I was calling and I didn't saying thing I just told her that I was needing to ask you something and then I hung up and never said anything to anyone not even my family about it and when I saw you two together at school it just stressed me out more and Kelly rubbing it in that she has you and kissed you right in front of me and I just left school that day and drove to the beach were we first had talked about the pregnant scare and I just cried. Brenda stated.

Oh my god Bren is so sorry I didn't know Kelly never told me you called that night I was wondering why you left that day and no one knew where you were and you wouldn't answer anybody's calls. I should of known were you were at I can't believe that Kelly would rub that in your face like that. I am glad that we finally got this out in the open and there is no more lays Stated Dylan. They both jump when there heard someone knocking on the door am coming Dylan open the door and the pizza guy said 20 dollars please and thank you have a good night, you to sir. Dylan walking with the pizza yelled to Brenda food woman come and gets it. Alright am on my way it smells so good when Brenda walked by Dylan he grabbed you and pulled her into him and put his lips on hers and they were kissing and Bren I want you so bad and want to sleep next to you I am not hungry right now can we just lay down and hold each other for a while Bren Dylan asked. Yes let's go we can eat this pizza later. Dylan Brenda whispered I really love you and I can't believe we have wasted some much time and now am leaving for London in the next two days. I love you too Bren and everything will work out I promise Brenda Dylan said. Now let's get some rest baby.

**The next morning Dylan and Brenda were both woken up by someone knocking at the door.**

Kelly what the hell is you doing here this early in the morning Dylan asked. Well I went to the Walsh's house and she said that Brenda was her and I need to talk to her. Well come in and I will see if she is up because we talked just about all night about everything and I think that she might want to talk to you as well stated Dylan. Bren baby you need to wake up someone is her to see you Dylan said. I really am tired Dylan I don't want to even gets up Brenda stated. I know baby but Kelly is here and she wants to talk to you about something. Really okay am getting up I will be right there Brenda said.

Hey Kelly what is up? Hi Brenda I went by your house and your mom said that you were here so I wanted to talk to you I hope you don't mind me coming I know that you two need to get things off your chest stated Kelly. So what is it that you want to talk to me about because if it is drama I don't want to hear about it because I have enough of that already in my life I don't want no more of it. Brenda stated.

I just wanted to say that am really sorry that I got in the middle of you and Dylan being happy together and sorry that I didn't give Dylan the letters you mailed him. WHAT letters Dylan Yelled at Kelly? These letters I put all of them in a shoe box because back than I didn't want Brenda getting you back again so I hind them from you and put them in a box for safe keeping Kelly stated.

Wow Kelly you are really something how can you do that to me I told you how I fault and this is how you repay me is by hiding letters from me that Brenda had sent Dylan Stated. I am really sorry guys but I wanted to get this cleared up because I miss having you as my friend Brenda I know that we talk but I know that we were not close anymore and I just wanted to be honest for once to you and Dylan and everyone else, I did a lot of thinking while was in D.C. this past week Kelly stated.

Kelly am glad that you want to be honest with everyone and to try and be close friends again but all I can say is that it will take a long time before I can trust you again but we can work on it that is the only thing I can say right now stated Brenda. As for me Kelly we can be friends but nothing more and I don't want you coming out here unless you call me first and I will tell you again that I love one woman and that is Brenda my heart belongs to her and it always have stated Dylan. I know Dylan but there is another thing why I came out here because I wanted you to hear it from me and not everyone else Said Kelly. What is that Kelly Brenda and Dylan said at the same time. I and Brandon are dating now and he knows everything I just told you to and he is the one that knew Brenda would be here because she is leaving on Friday morning. I am happy for you Kelly and I hope that you won't hurt Brandon and will be honest with him and not lie to him because I don't want to see him hurt by anyone Brenda stated**.**

I will talk to you all later at the peach pit and for I forget we are having a going away party for you Brenda tonight and I know you hate surprises so I wanted to let you know she winked said Kelly. Thank for telling me and I will not lead on that I know about it said Brenda.

Wow what a morning huh Bren said Dylan. Yea it was but Dylan I really need to get home so I can spend some time with mom before she starts calling me wondering where am at Brenda said. Okay but first I have something for you first Bren and I have waited so long to give it to you Dylan said. What is that Dylan Brenda said? Dylan handed Brenda a small box and she opened it wow Dylan it's so pretty I love it she put the ring on here hand and leaned in and gave Dylan a big hug and kiss. Am glad you like it Bren this ring is a promise ring which means that I will do my best to be in your life and love you to the end of time if you left me Dylan said. Yes I will let you Dylan because I love you so much. But Dylan we really need to head out I have some much stuff to do before I leave Friday said Brenda.

Dylan and Brenda walked up to the Walsh door and he kissed Brenda and said I will call you later and we can do dinner if you would like Dylan stated. Yea that would be great talk to you than I love you Dylan Brenda stated I love you too Bren.


End file.
